Active thin film transistor liquid crystal displays (TFT-LCD) have been developing rapidly in recent years. In-plane switching displays (IPS) in TFT-LCDs are widely used in televisions and general display apparatuses having a touch function.
Two types of electrodes, the pixel electrodes and the common electrodes, in IPS displays controlling the liquid crystal molecules are manufactured on the same substrate, unlike the conventional twisted nematic (TN) liquid crystal displays, where the two types of electrodes are respectively disposed on an upper substrate and a lower substrate, and the liquid crystals are arranged perpendicularly to the substrates under the effect of the electric field. In IPS displays, an indium tin oxide (ITO) is a material usually used for the common electrodes and the pixel electrodes, and an ITO is disposed on the entire surface of the common electrodes, resulting in excessive impedance.